Puppet Master
by Nightmare Lone
Summary: Lillian just graduated from college though she landed a job at a local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's. What happens though when nothing is what it seems? She ends up becoming a pawn in a never ending hell. Forced into darkness and controlled she is trapped in a spiders web that she can never escape. How will she survive the pain, torture, revenge, and bloodlust?
1. Chapter 1

New...Life?

Dark storm clouds had rolled in before the night shift; my first night shift. Shuddering why had I picked this job? What drove me to do this to myself? I had just graduated from college and this was the job I got? Face palming, I rolled my eyes grumbling a bit, this was going to fucking suck. Walking inside the building the bells jingled on the door frame alerting those inside that someone had entered their domain, not like anything was alive but sure I would go with that. Looking towards the stage I noticed the animatronics, blue bunny, brown bear, and yellow chicken. I huffed slightly I knew their names by heart having been here once before for my brother's birthday party a few months ago. I shook my head fixing my hair placing it up into a bright red haired messy bun. I tilted my head to the side hearing the chimes in the building go off and I shuddered the ringing echoed through the empty halls as if giving me a warning, a feeling.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath walking towards the back office not seeming to notice that upon the stage life had taken hold. I sat down hearing the phone ring turning my full attention towards that I swiveled in my chair a small giggle escaped me. I needed one of these in my house, like every one of my chairs needed to be like this.

"Uh Hello? Hello? Hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path," I rolled my eyes shaking my head sure this would be a great career choice. Yep totally what I wanted to do with my life after spending four years getting my bachelor's degree. I leaned back in the chair shaking my head huffing slightly to myself not really paying much attention until I hear him clear his throat.

"Uh, now that being said, no new systems without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions," I froze growing ridged within my seat blinking. Slowly I sat up narrowing my eyes at the phone, what did he mean conditions? What did he mean by kinks for that matter?

"…the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out," I shuddered eyes held a bit of fear within them letting out a gasp. I stood up from my seat my body shaking slightly. Now I knew why no one else had wanted this job, why many of my own friends had told me not to accept the terms. I let out a low whine sitting back down biting my lip wiping away some sweat that had appeared on my forehead.

"I don't understand. How… why would they give them a walking mode in the first place?" I asked to the phone knowing full well it wasn't going to respond to me. I rubbed the sides of my face shaking my head trying to wrap my brain around this all. I turned my head towards the vents eyes narrowing a bit hearing the mention of no doors to close. I groaned shaking my head hearing the final words of the night.

"Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow," there was a click and then the threatening silence. I took in a breath of air trying to keep myself calm not wanting to totally freak out. I would really have to have a talk with my boss about this, did he know this was going on? Of course he had too right? But then why didn't he tell me that?

"This blows," I mumbled brushing away a few strands of hair away from my face looking towards the camera system bringing it up so I could look around my body went ridged as I noticed the three on the stage looking directly at the camera. Their faces empty and emotionless, soulless eyes seeming to stare directly at me. I switched camera shuddering shaking my head, no this must just be a trick of my mind right. There was no way they were actually alive… right? I looked down watching the slowly ticking away music timer and pressed my finger to the button winding it up frowning, so this was the puppet's space right? The Marionette who hid in a music box. I rolled my eyes huffing slightly turning my attention back towards the stage and let out a panicked cry seeing Toy Bonnie had left. I let out a low whimper lifting my head up to look towards the long hall way turning on the flash light not spotting the animatronic. I frowned turning back to the camera only to freeze hearing a clanking noise. Turning my attention, I glared at the vent towards my right, something was inside the vent? No that couldn't be true none of this should be happening right now. I sucked in a breath of air trying to keep my cool, I jolted hearing chimes going off through the halls my arm jerking backwards sending a few papers and the Freddy mask tumbling towards the floor.

"Shit," I growled bending down to pick up the papers only to drop them once again the noise in the vent coming closer to me. I bit my lip placing the papers franticly back onto the desk trying to remember what the phone guy had said quickly flashing the lights on inside the vent itself coming eye to eye with the toy animatronic. Its emerald green eyes glowed an almost demonic expression displayed on its face. A laugh rippled through the air tension making it hard to breath as I tripped backing up falling on my ass.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice rang out a low chuckle emitting through the room as metal thudded onto the floor. Forcing my head up to see Toy Bonnie standing before me his head tilted to the side, a wicked smirk draped across his face as he stared down at my form. His hand launched forward gripping onto my shirt lifting me up off of the floor, leaving my feet dangling in the air. Gasping out as he smirks at my form he clenches down moving his hand around my throat cutting off my airways. I struggle to breath hands doing nothing against the metal that held me captive. Black dots circled my vision as tears ran down my cheeks, was this how I would die? Why? What had I done to deserve this? Before I gave into the threatening darkness I heard the sound of music enter the room and a voice, haunting and yet deep speak.

"Oh look a new toy for us to break," he laughed as the world went black.

When I awoke I let out a gasp trying to reach my neck unable to move my arms, having been bound high above my head. I let out a cry struggling to get free but to no avail. I was about to let out a scream when a low chuckle reached me.

"Struggle all you want I don't think that will help you any," that voice…. I shuddered lifting my head before my heart froze. The Marionette sat on a table his white pin prick eyes glowed, his form almost twice the size of me. He tilted his head to the side and smirked, his frame shaking with a haunting chuckle, "Your face is precious. Look at you. Such a naive little girl," he stood up floating in front of my form causing me to press closer to the wall behind me trying to get away.

"Get…get away from me," I tried to sound menacing though I couldn't help but stutter. I let out a cry of pain as five long fingers swiped across my vision. Cheek turning bright red in color as pain registered within my mind. My heart raced as I heard him hiss, a menacing growl rose from his voice box.

"You do not give me orders," he spat a single finger ran down my stinging cheek digging into the flesh causing a red crimson line to appear. Removing his finger, he lifted it up to his face and smirked dipping it into his mouth chuckling, "It's been so long since I tasted life….," he spoke. A demonic look twisted onto his face as a chuckle erupted from him, his soul focus back on my shivering form.

"If you're going to kill me go ahead. I don't know why you tied me up," I let out a low growl narrowing my eyes watching the demonic puppet in front of me. His twisted face moving to the side tilting as he looked at me.

"Oh you're going to die. But after we play our games," Marionette smirked his hand moving towards my head, hand gentle as it trailed down through my hair before becoming entangled in the mess. He yanked his hand back taking hair with him as well earning a loud gasp from me. Tears fell down my cheeks as he chuckled turning his head away towards the door upon hearing a knock.

Now that he pulled away I could quickly look around it seemed that I was in a small storage closet, the desk was dusty and old, and there were old animatronic heads on shelves. I let out a yelp watching the door swing open standing outside in the dim security lights multiple sets of eyes shined, white pin pricks, demonic red, and glowing soulless black. All staring my way. I struggled within my bounds what had he meant by games? Their games? I let out a whimper I truthfully didn't want to die but from the look on their faces I knew whatever they had planned for me wasn't going to be pretty.

Marionette moved back over towards me his head tilted towards me as he smirked, "You humans are all the same. You struggle and plead, looking for a way out but in the end they all fall. No one is ever innocent," he spoke to me his voice twisting as a low mechanical hiss snaked up from his voice box, "Don't worry we won't kill you just yet," he told me his voice whispered into my ear.

"Why not just kill me now. I don't want to play your games," I leaned my face away from him only for my head to be yanked back towards him, clawed fingers piercing my flesh.

"Because what fun would it be just to paint the walls in your beautiful crimson? No we have grown tired of just killing, why not have some fun with our toys," Marionette smirked his eyes flashed moving his hand away from my face moving back towards the desk sitting down on it crossing his legs tilting his head to look at me. He moved his hand using a finger to summon the others inside, "Get ready toy. Let's play," he smirked.

I watched in horror as the animatronics moved, Toy Freddy pulled at my hair yanking my head to the side causing fresh tears to fall and a scream to erupt from my lips. I tried to struggle, to pull away but his grip was like a vice.

"Stop! No please!" I let out another cry as a metallic foot stepped on my leg. I looked up watching the faceless Bonnie look down at me, his red eyes glowed as he added more pressure to it. I let out a scream as the bone splintered inside, hearing the loud snap. The animatronic above me seemed to relish in the sound totally enveloped in my pain. I let out a low whimper as the yanking on my head continued hearing a small popping sound before the hand let go. I struggled in my binds, suddenly I was lifted up by my bounded arms. I turned my head starting at Freddy his face emotionless as he dragged me across the floor out of the storage room.

"Where are you taking me! Get your grubby metallic hands off of me!" I screeched as I was tossed onto the floor a few feet from the bear. I let out a gasp wincing as my broken leg hit the floor unable to catch myself with my hands; I tried to roll to avoid hitting my head. I came to a stop my back resting against one of the picnic tables. I winced, my body bruised, battered, and sore. Eyes landing on the animatronics that now crept towards me, the twisting faces casting shadows, the air thick with anger and rage. They were all out for my blood, to break my bones one by one, to kill me slowly. I looked towards the storage room watching the Marionette stand leaning against the door frame a smirk crossed his mask as he just stared at me. I wanted to cry I was only twenty-three and now it seemed my life would end right here… right now.

"Why….," my voice was barely a whisper but it seemed to have caused the animatronics to stop in their pursuit. I looked up at them my body shaking with effort to keep myself calm not wanting to show I was weak but also to not seem threatening.

"Why what?" Marionette asked his own head tilted to the side as he moved out into the main room, his body floating over though he didn't get near me, he stood between the others and myself though.

"Why are you doing this? What will killing me do for you? What did I do?" I let out a low cough trying not to move. My body hurt from the abuse they had dished out.

Marionette let out a low chuckle, "You see night guard," he spat out the word like venom, "All adults are evil deep inside, what devious minds you have taking away innocent lives," he shook his head staring at me.

"Devious minds? Innocent lives? I'm only twenty-three! I only took this job because I needed one so my parents didn't bug me," I spoke body twitching in pain trying to push down a cry of pain that was trying to escape me. I watched the other animatronics who stood almost frozen in time as if waiting for a signal. I bit my lip looking back at Marionette as he clenched his fist a thoughtful look etched on his face.

"It seems our toy has a clever mind. She may be useful to us alive though," Marionette smirked slightly turning to look at the others.

"How is she useful?" I heard a snarl from the back of the pack. Screeching of metal against a wall made me wince. I wanted to cover my ears but I was unable too.

"Foxy," was all Marionette had to say before the room grew silent once again the puppets bone chilling voice filled the room, "Never interrupt me when I speak," he growled eyes flashing before turning back to face me. His sickly grin etched onto his mask making me shudder my eyes shot wide open as his hand started to glow a bright orange color the thin ribbons of color moved towards me surrounding my body. It felt like hot air was brushing up against my skin and I gasped as it lifted me up into a sitting position before it faded away. I tried to open my mouth to speak but no words came to my aid.

"So why is she useful Marionette? Why shouldn't we kill her right now?" another voice asked this time it was softer more feminine. I tilted my head to spot the toy chicken her eyes glowed brightly as they stared directly at me. Each of their expressions still held the lustful gaze in them to rip me to pieces.

"She is human that's the key. She can help us get our revenge," Marionette spoke looking at me, "So here is the deal. We won't kill you unless you bring us the man we want," he spoke fists clenching.

"The man you want? I…. I don't understand," terror evident within my eyes as he moved closer causing my back to press against the bench at the threatening movement.

"We don't need to elaborate to you toy just do what we tell you and you will survive. Now do we have a deal?" Marionette reached out towards me his hand open for me to shake it. My eyes opened wide in shock, I looked at the others as nothing moved, the world seemed to freeze as I tore my gaze from the animatronics to stare at Marionette then to his hand. I didn't want to die, but what did they want with this man they wanted revenge on? I lifted my hand grasping onto Marionette's not meeting his gaze hearing him chuckle. The haunting laughter erupted from his voice box his grip tightened on my hand and a burning sensation crept through my body like hot wax being poured over my skin. I tilted my head back letting out a cry of pure pain as the burning sensation spread throughout my body. Suddenly I was pulled up to my feet, which oddly I could stand on both feet. Letting out a gasp I look down my once broken leg had been healed. Marionette smirked letting go of my hand tilting his head to the side, "We can't have our toy broken right now can we?" he asked. I blinked looking down at my hand on my palm was a design a marking on it that looked like a tattoo. It was a heart covered in strings and I bit my lip looking back at Marionette.

"What…is…?" I stuttered raising my palm up for him to see only for him to tsk at me.

"Did you really think I would allow you to just waltz out of here without a reminder? You can never leave us until you have upheld your promise. You see this marking I placed on you is a way to control my toy," Marionette smirked his eyes flashed raising his hand up snapping his fingers and I let out a scream of pain. My chest heaved feeling as though my heart was being clenched onto, squeezed upon. Tears rushed down my face as he chuckled at me, "I can control your very heart, always on the verge of life and death just by the snap of my fingers. None of us may be able to leave here but with this control over you I can make your life a living hell or I can just end your existence. And don't think for a moment I won't be able to tell if you don't plan on coming back. I will know," he spoke releasing my heart allowing me to breath. I touched my chest shaking slightly eyes focused on him biting my lip.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked before staring at the ground. I let tears roll down my cheeks towards the floor, I was his to control now for this was the life I had chosen. I couldn't bring myself to look at him as he laughed waving the others away hearing there metallic clanking fade away.

"Start with the deaths of six children or their disappearances at the pizzeria. Tomorrow night I want those findings you understand?" he asked his voice now behind me his hands holding onto both of my arms the rope binding my wrists together was snipped falling to the ground. His hands moved up my arms long fingers wrapping around the flesh there.

"I understand….," my voice answered before I could register what he had said. My eyes stared at the floor hearing his chuckle behind me as chimes rung throughout the building and his presence behind me had vanished. I stood there for a few moments unable to move as the building grew eerily silent. I lifting my hand flipping it over to stare at the marking tracing my fingertips over the heart and strings the surrounded it and bit my lip collapsing to my knees finally cracking letting the tears fall freely. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Used for Amusement

Trudging towards my car I felt like I wasn't alone. My eyes solely focused on the mark on my palm. Why did this have to happen to me? All I did was start a job and I had been pulled into these killer animatronics lives in the matter of a few hours. I groaned climbing into my car letting my head hit the steering wheel hearing the horn go off. I frowned knuckles white in color as my grip tightened until I couldn't feel anymore. Sensations growing numb as I tried to erase my memories of the night. Lifting my head, I stared at the figure in the window, Marionette was watching me with an emotionless face, his eyes seemed to pierce into me and I let out a low whimper. I wrapped my arms around myself turning my head to look away shaking. I felt my chest tighten before throwing my car into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot to go back home. I had research to do apparently.

I let out a groan hearing my name echoing throughout the house as I arrived home. I shuddered clenching my fists, "I'm tired I am going to bed don't bother me," I shouted heading towards my room taking the stairs two at a time. I didn't want them to see the mental state I was in, didn't want them to question the marking on my hand. I slammed the door behind me and grabbed my laptop. I quickly started to search for what Marionette wanted, why did he even want me to search for these things? Did this have to do with their revenge? Or was this something else entirely?

"Lillian? Do you want to talk about your first shift?" I heard my mother ask through the door. I froze lifting my head huffing rolling my eyes not wanting to answer her.

"No I am tired let me sleep," I spoke trying to make my voice sound tired, like I had meant it when I said I was tired. I heard her sigh but she didn't ask any more questions and I returned my soul focus on the computer. I laid a hand on my chest trying hard to focus on the task at hand, what if he didn't let me sleep? Could he do that? I bit my lip running my hand towards my leg looking at it I signed. I wondered if they would kill me after all of this was over… what did they want me to do when it came to their revenge? I continued to type away on the computer saving article clippings and other press journals. I searched through theory bases as I scratched my head the linger cloud of sleep threatened to enclose around me.

Jolting awake I almost let out a screech of pain my heart felt like a vice had clamped around it. I gripped onto my sheets starring around my room whimpering under my breath struggling to remain calm. I didn't want to alert my parents as the pain slowly faded away and I sighed softly the sun was setting by now and I grumbled frowning turning to look at the clock it was around 7ish. Great I only had a few hours to get this done, fuck! I looked back towards my laptop and frowned slightly, when did I get on this cite? I narrowed my eyes a bit taking in the article in front of me.

"Missing children mystery surrounds local pizzeria," I read out loud though making sure not enough for anyone else outside of my room. I continued reading, "Six local children appear to have vanish while at a birthday celebration at Fazbear's Pizza. Dylan Logan, Maxwell Jones, Robin Locke, Jasper Brown, Roland Smith, and Nick Wall have just vanished. Family and friends question their whereabouts and police have no leads…," I shook my head slightly deciding to print out the article. I took to the police website finding their case a large Unsolved circled in red letters appeared in the top of the case file. I sighed shaking my head printing that out as well. Who were these children and why was this case unresolved? How can someone just go missing in a pizza shop? I shuddered trying hard not to think about it, if they were going to kill me the other night have they done it before? I bit my lip wiping sweat off of my brow before getting up. I needed to figure this all out before heading back to my job… not that I had a choice in the matter.

Standing in front of the double doors I hesitated. Every fiber of my being wanted to run away, every atom inside froze as I clenched onto the papers I had printed out. I bit my lip trying to gain an ounce of confidence I once had. I shook my head pushing inside towards the hell I knew was headed my way. The jingling of the bells on the door alerted the others to my presence, for their… toy had arrived. I turned to go down towards the office only for the chimes to erupt throughout the building and a chuckling was behind me. Large hand clenching around my arms, the iron grasp holding firm against my skin. I let out a yelp almost dropping the papers I had been holding. I was yanked backwards falling onto my ass as the animatronic puppet moved to stand in front of me his eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"So it seems like you did as I asked," Marionette chuckled his head tilted.

"I didn't have a choice now did I?" I spoke shaking my head frowning clenching the papers close to my chest my right hand clenched into a tight balled fist. It took every ounce of me not to jolt up and out of the building as metal clanking sounded behind me. I shuddered not wanting to look but I couldn't stop myself staring up at Bonnie and Freddy. Both of them just standing there, red eyes glowed, white pin pricks shimmered as I was forced to turn my head by a metallic hand. I bit my lip eyes focused on Marionette now an icy chill passed through my body as a thin claw like finger traced the outline of my cheek, leading down towards my neck, the closer it got to my arteries the more pressure was added, his finger raking across flesh drawing bright red droplets.

"Now that I have your full attention. What did you find out?" Marionette asked chuckling watching me squirm underneath his gaze.

I didn't know what I should start with first as I looked down breaking my gaze with Marionette a low growl was forced from him, silence roamed through the building as a snapping sound reached my ears and my arms spasmed in pain. My papers fell to the floor as I screamed out back arching in pain as my chest was tightened on, heart struggling against the power that was placed upon it. I grimaced reaching for my chest my hand moving as if trying to claw at my chest wanting the pain to end. My nails dragging against my skin as I fell backwards on the ground letting out a cry, "The case was never resolved!" I screeched out. The pain faded away and I was left panting staring up at the ceiling trying to calm myself down. Given a few moments before I sat up looking at Marionette before continuing, "The police searched for the missing children. There were no suspects apparently," I pulled out the police report and slide it across the floor towards Marionette's feet.

"No suspects….," I heard Freddy growl behind me fist slamming into the wall causing pictures to fall towards the floor.

"We weren't simply tossed away just like that. Simply forgotten," Bonnie muttered his eyes glowed brightly causing my shadow to grow on the floor blood red outlined it and made me shudder.

"You…. you're the missing children aren't you?" I gasped out as what Bonnie just said clicked and I let out a yelp as my hair was yanked backwards.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Freddy growled his hand moved earning myself a slap across the face. I let out a cry of pain reaching to touch the swelling cheek.

"Yes we are those children mentioned in this article," Marionette finally spoke his eyes flashed suddenly names rolled off his mask. I felt Freddy stiffen as the name Dylan left Marionette's voice box. Bonnie looked away as the name Roland was spoken. A loud roar came down the hallway as Jasper's name was called out. A screeching from Pirates Cove followed suit as Maxwell's name was mentioned. I covered my ears hearing the cry of anguish as Robin left the stilled form of Marionette.

I turned to look at the puppet, "And you are Nick… Nick Walls," I whispered earning myself another round of chest pain.

"You have no right to speak my name," Marionette's voice haunting though is looked like a shadow crossed his face, "I haven't heard my name in such a long time," his voice was soft as if he missed the name in itself. He quickly shook his head tossing the papers back towards me.

"These were useless to me. I want you to find employee records next. We need answers and that devil of a man," Marionette spoke his voice shifting hallowing out regaining his wavering confidence. He shot me a look before a smirk crossed his frame his body sitting down on one of the tables his legs crossing as he watched me, "Now what to do with you till 6am," he smirked his eyes turning to look at Bonnie and Freddy.

Screaming out an animatronic hand clenched around my neck lifting me up feet dangling down as I struggled gasping for air. My eyes held terror within them as I was turned to face the two a low whimper escaped my lips. I heard a low chuckle echo through the building as a few other animatronics appeared in the main room. I let out a gasp as I was thrown my body slamming into one of the tables hearing a snap and a scream was ripped from my lungs. I lifted my head feeling myself being dragged across the floor watching Toy Bonnie in the corners of my vision as he talked to Marionette the two exchanged a look but didn't speak. I let out a squeak as my shirt started to ride up, quickly moving it back down only for Toy Freddy to move over towards me his eyes glowed a dark navy. His gaze held a curious emotion to them as he smirked.

"Did you not want us to see your skin hum?" his hand moved forwards tugging on my shirt bringing it up exposing my stomach and I yelped feeling the cold animatronic hand run along the flesh. I shivered eyes narrowing as another voice spoke up entering the room.

"Wonder what she looks like without all those clothes on," this voice came from the pirate his eyes glowed as he lifted the eye patch hearing him snicker.

"No you will not take off my clothes! Pervert!" I screeched struggling to move from Toy Freddy. I let out a scream as the animatronic over me kicked out sending me sprawling across the floor. I winced holding my side a large red mark already forming and my body hurting and sore as I stared at the others for they had now surrounded me, menacing and demented eyes glowed sending my thoughts into a frenzy. I looked down at the floor fists clenching but I wouldn't let the tears fall this time, I would not let them break me that easily. I let out a screech as my body was forced down. My back meeting the hard floor staring up at Bonnie his red eyes staring into mine as a low chuckle came from him.

"Now you do what we say toy," Foxy spoke moving closer his hook raised catching the dim light before slashing forward. Ripping through my shirt nicking my skin a bit and I cried out wincing. I shuddered being forced up onto my feet sending a jolt of pain through my body. I grimaced every fiber of my being tensed as I looked around me. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Bonnie circled me. Mangle, Balloon Boy, Toy Chica and Chica stood near the stage as if enjoying what was happening. Marionette sat on the table still his soulless eyes taking in the scene but the smirk never faded from his mask. I let out a whimper fists clenching looking down at my shirt ripped and tattered now, droplets of blood clung to the fabric. I didn't want to do this; I didn't want to be here anymore. Why hadn't they just killed me? Why did I take this job in the first place? I bit my lip before pulling at my shirt slowly lifting it up and over my head leaving new flesh exposed, wearing a dark crimson bra, it wasn't fancy but it stood out against my skin.

"See now was that so hard?" Freddy moved behind me his hands around my arms holding me up against his body and I shuddered against the cold frame. I looked over towards the others and my body went rigid there was a lustful air to them, hot breath moving against my neck. Eyes shooting wide in realization and I started to struggle within Freddy's grasp hearing him chuckle his voice low, seductive, changing. I let out a low whimper as his breath moved towards my shoulder feeling his muzzle rub against the skin before cold metallic teeth clamped down it was rough, hard, but not enough force to break my shoulder. Letting out a screech feeling the metal on my skin, ripping through a layer of flesh. His frame tensed as a surge of blood entered his dry mouth pulling back I let out a small cry not daring to look back at him as he chuckled. His hands pushed me away making me tumble into Bonnie whose hand caught me before an almost snake like coil moved within his mouth slipping down to lap at the bite mark on my shoulder feeling his frame shudder.

"What a beautiful color crimson is," Bonnie smirked his hand ran down my body over my head down my neck and along my spine. His hand stopped at my bra and in one swift movement there was a snap and the fabric was free flowing. I yelped trying to keep my breasts hidden letting out a cry of pain as Bonnie's hand squeezed around my free arm, "Do we need to repeat ourselves toy? All these clothes will be off one way or another," he spoke his voice shifting darkly.

"I didn't sign up to be raped by animatronics," I struggled trying to break free from Bonnie's grasp, letting out a cry of pain as my chest tightened making me collapse to my knees eyes shooting wide in shock. I lifted my gaze to stare at Marionette trying to catch my breath to alleviate the pain.

"You should think of this as a way of helping. Having poor innocent souls release their pent up stress and tension," Marionette smirked moving off of the table his head tilted to the side as he smirked his eyes shifted to a soulless black as the pain worsened in my chest causing my back to arch freeing my breasts from there prisons. I cried out as the fabric was ripped off of my body. Cold air whipped around the exposed flesh now causing my nipples to harden.

"What a lovely figure you have," Marionette moved hand reaching touching the large mounds on my chest, his claw like fingers tracing around the nipples causing a warmth to radiate through my body. I looked away trying to calm myself down, no I shouldn't be liking this. I can't be! My body can't betray me like this, at least not now under this torture. His hands traveled to my pants pulling them off in one swift movement. I looked up towards the ceiling tears now threatening to fall feeling cold hands, multiple moving up and down my body, jaws piercing into my skin, but I barely felt anything as I spaced. This couldn't be happening to me…

"Look how willing she is…such a submissive toy. Letting us do what we want to this body of her's," Toy Bonnie chuckled his eyes trailing my figure. I was snapped back to my body feeling a hand cup my womanhood a finger tracing the exposed folds. I bit my lip staring at Toy Freddy who smirked back at me, his devilish looks seemed to crush me. I tilted my head to look away no sounds coming from me as my body let go a shudder feeling something hard brush against my cheek. I was afraid to turn my head not wanting to, terrified. I felt a hand jolt my head, twisting it to look over at the direction letting out a low cry. Eyes landing on the hard metallic member of Freddy. It twitched as he moved it across my lips and I grimaced sealing my mouth shut. I would not do what he wanted, I wouldn't let him. I felt a finger thrust into my womanhood and a cry was pulled from my lungs opening my mouth hearing Toy Bonnie chuckle. Freddy took his chance and pushed his member into my mouth causing me to choke the taste of metal in my mouth caused me to spasm.

"Suck it," Freddy ordered me his voice demanding and husky as he tilted his head back. I didn't know what to do. I was a virgin in every possible aspect never once having an experience. I heard Foxy laugh his frame creaking with effort.

"She is a virgin look at her face," Foxy shouted almost falling on the floor.

"Poor toy we have to fix that now don't we," Golden Freddy finally spoke up his member moving across my breasts. He moved straddling me his dick rubbing in between the mounds on my chest. I tried to cry out but Freddy twisted his hand in my hair forcing my head to move along his member. I gagged but didn't throw up, never had much of a gag reflex as the tip rubbed against the back of my throat. I had tears falling down my cheeks as the two animatronics got to work on the top part of my body.

"You ready toy? The games have only just begun," Marionette spoke his voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time as he moved I shut my eyes tight feeling a member brush against my folds. The head thick as it rubbed before pushing into me. My back arched pain ripped me apart as the large member entered through my satin folds, pushing past muscles never used. Tears freely flowing down my cheeks down towards the floor as it came to a hilt.

"Shit," I heard Freddy as his member throbbed within me. I couldn't pull my head away as he forced himself all the way to the hilt as he released. The substance bitter and vile as it traveled down my throat, invading my mouth as he pulled out smirking satisfied.

I started to cough letting out a cry of pain as Marionette began to move inside of me, his thrusts causing heat to build within my core. I struggled to stay calm as Golden Freddy released, his cum shooting against my face, neck and breasts. I blinked looking at him as he was quickly replaced by Toy Freddy who resumed what the animatronic before him was doing. Marionette sped up causing a low moan to escape me, the pain had slowly faded over time.

"Is our toy enjoying herself?" I heard Marionette grunt out. His claw like fingers ran down my thighs drawing thin lines of blood that he lapped up. Another moan escaped me as Toy Freddy bent down towards my exposed breasts his tongue snaked out running over the nipples causing my toes to curl. I let out a hitched breath, what where they doing to me? I shouldn't be feeling pleasure from this, not while they were raping me.

"My turn," Foxy growled grasping onto my head forcing his member inside of my mouth. He chuckled, "It's so warm," he spoke his hooked hand reaching to cause a small squeal as it ran across my cheek drawing a thin line of crimson there. I moaned out body being abused and ravaged by the animatronics. I could feel every thrust and movement as my core burned. I arched my back as Marionette hit a spot inside of me that made me cry out in pleasure.

"Oh? What was that toy? Mind doing that again?" Marionette chuckled hitting the same satin spot my walls clenching around the large member holding it captive inside of me. I let out another cry of pleasure as Toy Freddy came moving off of me. My body continued to heat up as I felt something build within me. I let out a cry as my body rippled as I came around his member. Hearing him chuckle before he hilted fully inside, his member throbbing as he came, cum shooting up into my womb. The heat filled my belly as I shuddered he pulled out of me his eyes held a mocking laughter.

"I'm coming," Foxy let out a growl as another wave of bile inducing cum ran down my throat. Swallowing it all sending waves of pleasure that shot through my body once again.

"It looks like our toy is enjoying this," Marionette moved a few strands of hair from my eyes chuckling, "Seems like this was the reason you signed up after all," he nodded moving back to let the last two take there turns.

"Oh this has been long overdue," Toy Bonnie spoke moving me from my position so he could crawl underneath me, his member throbbing and my core ached letting out a needy whimper. _What the hell was I doing? Fuck!_ He made me straddle him lowering me onto his member with hitched breath. I moaned out feeling his member reach deep within me, twitching and throbbing as he thrust upward making sure he was all the way inside.

"Now it's my turn," Bonnie spoke moving behind me. His member probing my backside and I let out a gasp. He couldn't be serious no he couldn't do this I wasn't ready. He was dry and I wasn't prepared. He moved forward his thick head forcing its way into my ass. I let out a cry of pain as my body was torn apart inside by the two ravished bunnies. Their members pressing deep within me, causing moans to be ripped from my body. I lost count on how many times I came as their hips rocked me back and forth. I couldn't hold myself together seeming to come apart by the seams. I tilted my head backwards screaming in pure bliss the animatronic names that danced from the tongue.

"Someone is enjoying herself. And now who was the one who struggled to leave hum?" Toy Bonnie snickered his hand grasping onto mine bringing them up to his muzzle licking them with his metallic tongue. I felt the two of them tense their frames speeding up as a release was evident. I let out a loud moan as I came followed soon after by the two bunnies. My entire body was shaking in pure bliss as I was emptied and pushed to the ground staring up at the ceiling trying to contain my bliss but I just couldn't. Ever part of me had come alive, every fiber was on edge. I sat up slowly once I had calmed down enough to look at the animatronics who had ravaged me trailing my hand up from my stomach to my neck eyes flashing towards them feeling the sticky left over cum. I pulled my finger and smirked licking the cum off of it looking at them all making sure they were watching.

"What a slut," Foxy spoke up his eyes glowing as he chuckled.

"Technically…." My voice trailed off the sound almost frightened me as if it wasn't myself at all, "I'm your toy," my eyes held a smirk to them a grin crossed my face. Chimes echoed throughout the building and I collected my clothes putting what I could back on but not too fast letting the retreating animatronics get a show of what they had done to my body. I felt a hand trace up my bare spine and I turned suddenly meeting Marionette face to face.

"You will always be our toy. Don't forget what I asked of you… oh and wear something sexier tomorrow toy," he ordered me his white pin prick eyes glowed chuckling as he watched me nod.


End file.
